


Red Team

by A55hole69



Series: Paint the Town [10]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Friendships, Electrocution, Fluff and Crack, Guns, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Mess, Piercings, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A55hole69/pseuds/A55hole69
Summary: What happened next was insane. There were sparks flying everywhere. Electro's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he started convulsing. There was a blue light moving from the bullets to the bulb thing at the back of the gun, until it was glowing blue. Then, the sparks stopped and Electro dropped like a sack of potatoes. The bullets let go of him and crawled back into the gun, locking themselves in again.Wade and Peter stood there in shock, "What the fuck?"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Series: Paint the Town [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362460
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Red Team

Klaus sat at his desk in his workshop, hands cradling his head as he tried not to explode. Peter sat in front of him nervously, sporting a large bruise on his face, brown hair sticking up after getting electrocuted. He was still dressed in his suit, mask off and thrown somewhere in the workshop, and he just sat there with Klaus, waiting for the older boy to at least say something.

It took a while, but eventually Klaus dragged his hands down his face, clenched his jaw, and sighed. "Again? Again, Peter?!" Peter flinched a little, as he saw the disappointment in Klaus' eyes, "I thought you learned your lesson with that goblin guy, and the Vulture?" 

"He was really nice, and he helped me stop a robbery. I didn't know he was a bad guy." 

"He calls himself, Electro. He is very clearly a bad guy. You're supposed to be the smart one out of the two of us. You're the comic book nerd, anyone with a stupid fucking name is always the villain, it's a fact." Klaus buried his head in his hands.

Peter sat there awkwardly shifting around in the uncomfortable chair Klaus out there for this exact occasion. "What now? What are we gonna do? Are we gonna do the thing where you wear my suit and save my life again, because that was not pleasant the first time. I'd rather anything else. Anything." 

Klaus got up from the chair behind the desk and moved over to the fridge he kept all of his projects in. He removed two vials of something and walked back to Peter. He rest them on the desk in front of him, then moved to the safe he kept under the desk, pulling out a stack of cash, and a golden gun. Klaus lay all four items out on the desk in front of Peter and waved his hand over them. 

"Pick one." 

"What's that liquid?" 

Klaus held up two vials, one green, and one clear. "The clear one will wipe his memory, everything, just gone. And the green one will fry his brain, and it will leave him frothing at the mouth crazy." 

"So I can either bribe him, kill him, wipe his memory, or make him crazy. All of those options suck, Klaus. You can't seriously think that I would agree to something like this. We don't even know if Electro will try anything yet. How about we just talk to him? It could work." Peter pleaded. 

"You had zero problems crippling the goblin guy, and we still don't know how long the Vulture's gratitude is going to last. There are three very bad men who know your identity, and at any moment they could hurt you. They could expose you, or worse. What if they get to May or MJ or Ned? What if they decided to kill them? You have to stop assuming that everyone is nice Peter, that everyone is good, like you. Most people aren't." 

"I'm not sure I'm as good as you think I am." 

"You're better than most of the people I know." Klaus sighed, "Look we don't know what Electro is going to do. So I propose we just wait and see. If it gets leaked to the public, we'll deal with it. If he wants to go after you and your family, we'll deal with that too. But if he goes too far, we're using the green one." 

Peter nodded, "It won't, I swear." 

"Do you think you'll be okay for a week? Pops and Dad want to take me to Paris for a family vacation. Also, it's fashion week, I want to meet some of the designers. I need some tips, I'm making Miss. Romanoff a suit but I've never made anything for a woman and I want it to be comfortable. I already made everyone else a suit, but I'm not giving them out until I've finished hers. It has to be perfect." 

"That's sweet and all, but dude, we have midterms this week. You can't just leave and go to Paris."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "I already did my midterms, I told my teachers in gonna be busy this week, and they let me take them a couple days ago."

"When were you gonna tell me this?" 

"I'm telling you now. We're leaving in the morning. If you run into any trouble, you can call Wade, he likes you. Keeps calling you baby boy." 

"I'm never calling that guy, he's insane!" 

Klaus scoffed, "He's a sweetheart. He got me a gold necklace for my birthday with an ancient gold coin as the pendant. You know how much I love old shit. And he yeah, he might be a bit of a loose cannon, and a bit too chatty sometimes, but he's so pretty, and he's so soft, and he smells so good sometimes. I just...uh.." 

Peter rolled his eyes, he was very used to getting this talk from Klaus, and it was getting really annoying. Wade talks about Klaus exactly the same way, and being in the middle of it was the worst thing Peter has ever suffered through. "I'm leaving now. Good luck in Paris, I'll call you if I'm in any trouble. Or anyone else that's not Wade Wilson."

"You two are gonna be the best of friends one day. You'll see!" Klaus yelled after Peter. Peter flipped him off and disappeared around the corner.

_____

In the end, Peter had to suck it up and call Wade. Klaus wouldn't answer his phone, and the one time he did, it way too loud and he sounded high as a kite. "Dude, I told you I can't help you from over here. Call Wade. He will know what to do, I already told him about your situation. Stop being a dickhead." 

Peter hung up the phone and tried to convince himself that he could handle the situation all by himself. So far, Electro was only targeting him, he could handle it. He didn't need the chatty mercenary. 

It wasn't until two days later, when Peter decided to swallow his pride. He lay on the roof of some abandoned building, burns all over his body from being shocked a million times and said, "Fuck it."

His phone was broken and he didn't memorize the merc's number, so Peter went to the bar Klaus always told him about. Sister Margaret's. He wore a hood to hide his face and the bruises that painted it and walked inside. It was just as Klaus had described, smelly, disgusting, filled with gross people. 

He spotted the man he was looking for at the bar, and walked up to him. "Wade."

Wade spun around and his eyes widened in shock, "Wow, Klaus said you were gonna come to me but I thought he was kidding. You must be desperate as fuck, baby boy. Why wouldn't you be, Spider-Man has been all over the news, that Electro guy is kicking the everloving shit out of you."

Peter clenched his jaw, "It's why I'm here. Klaus said you would know what to do. As you said, I'm desperate." 

Wade finished his drink and threw a twenty on the counter, "Time to get our murder on."

"What?! No, we are not killing anybody. Is that what Klaus told you to do, because if it is I don't think I'll need you." 

Wade rolled his eyes, "Calm down. Klaus gave me a weird gun and said shoot him in the chest. It has weird bullets, there all flat and then there's this bulb thing attached to the back of the gun. I have no idea what the he'll it is, but it's certainly not for killing." 

Peter frowned, "What do you think it's for?" 

Wade shrugged, "No idea. I guess we're gonna find out."

______

"This guy is starting to get really fucking annoying." 

Peter nodded in agreement. The two of them were hiding from Electro, letting their wounds heal before they went back out there. Peter looked at the gun Klaus left for them, sitting on Wade's hip, "We should definitely see what that thing does. It probably won't kill him, Klaus would never do that to me." 

Wade looked at him slightly amused, "Why do you think he gave it to me? I have no problem with putting a bullet in this guy. Chances are this is some special gun for people with powers and that guy's gonna be dead if we use it." 

Peter squeezed his eyes shut in pain as the burn on his chest started stinging, "We have to take the chance. Maybe he gave it to you because you're a great shot or something. We have to at least try and hope that Klaus didn't give you something to kill this guy." 

Wade took the gun, "Okay. Tell me when." 

Peter looked over their barrier, "He's right there. Okay...now."

Wade stood up and shot Electro with the gun, right in his chest. But, instead of the bullets going through him, they simply latched onto Electro's chest. Wade noticed that each bullet, was attached to a series of wires, all coming from the gun, he frowned and pressed the blue button Klaus showed him. 

What happened next was insane. There were sparks flying everywhere. Electro's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he started convulsing. There was a blue light moving from the bullets to the bulb thing at the back of the gun, until it was glowing blue. Then, the sparks stopped and Electro dropped like a sack of potatoes. The bullets let go of him and crawled back into the gun, locking themselves in again.

Wade and Peter stood there in shock, "What the fuck?" 

_____

After, Peter dropped Electro off at the nearest police station, him and Wade made their way to the tower, to Klaus' lab. Wade was given specific instructions to put the gun back after he used it. 

"I don't know how we're gonna get in. Klaus never gave me the codes, he has a lot of weird, dangerous shit in there. Last week, I found him with the body of a dead mutant, I don't know what he was doing and I didn't ask, I just got some of that skin crack and got the fuck out." 

They walked up to the glass doors of the lab, and they opened up. They frowned and walked inside, finding a black case in Klaus' desk with a note on it. Wade picked up the more and read it, "I see Peter finally got his head out of his ass. That's nice." 

Peter rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Screw off the bulb and put it inside the case. The gun goes into the safe under my desk, and the case goes into the safe behind the fridge. Jarvis is programmed to open them both for you guys, and only you guys, just this once. Don't touch anything else, chances are it is poisonous."

"If he wasn't so nice, I would be concerned." 

"You should only be concerned if someone he cares about gets hurt. I've seen first hand how viciously protective Klaus is. You could shoot Klaus several times and try to kill him, he wouldn't bat an eye, but you try to kill his family and everyone you know is dead in seconds. When he saved me from Francis, I was in and out of consciousness, but I still saw some of the bodies."

"I've seen it too. I've never seen the bodies, never got that close, but after that Mysterio thing. Klaus watched the story with a frown on his face the entire time and, I just knew it was him. I saw what Mysterio did to his dad, Mr. Barnes had to get a new arm after the attack, I saw the look in Klaus' eyes and I knew that Mysterio was a dead man."

It was silent for a while, until Wade sighed, "Lets put this thing away." He detached the bulb from the gun and opened the case, finding three more bulbs just like it, all full. One was scarlet red, another was silver, and the last one was dark blue. "What the hell?" 

Peter stood next to him and read the label under each, "The witch, the speedster, the mimic. I'm guessing they were bad guys that thought Klaus was some helpless human." 

Wade put the bulb next to the three, "Well, they were idiots for thinking that." He moved to the fridge and it slid to the right, revealing a door that also slid open. The room was dark until Wade stepped inside, lights started flickering on. The room was freezing. It was filled with jars containing strange liquids, there were a few jars that contained organs. Some jars were filled with insects, spiders, and beetles, all dead. Wade found a place for the case, next to four other cases, he put it down and promptly got the fuck out.

"There is so much weird shit in there. You could write an entire Steven King book series about the shit inside of there. You put the gun back?" 

"Yup. Dude, you have to see this. This closet is so sick." 

Wade moved to the walk in closet Klaus kept inside his workshop for some unknown reason. It was filled with fabrics and accessories for the things he made. It started out as super suits, and now Klaus sewed for fun. Wade frowned when he didn't see Peter anywhere in the closet, "Where are you?" 

"Twist the blue hanger in the middle." Wade followed the instructions and a panel opened up. He walked inside, "So this is where he disappears to."

It was a small room with a special sewing machine in the middle. The walls were painted blue and the floor was gold, which was typical Klaus. Ever since he got the Midas touch, almost everything he owned was gold. 

There were sixteen mannequins lining the back wall, all dressed in suits Wade guessed was for the Avengers. One of them was very clearly for Peter, blue, red and black with the gaudy spider on the chest. The suit next to it was a replica of the one Wade was wearing, but it looked so much better. 

Wade looked away from the suits toward Peter, who was going through a big black book. "What's that?"

"His sketch book. Most of them are just designs but then there are some sketches, and my god. These are beautiful."

Wade took a look at some of them, the pages filled with drawings of buildings, and landscapes. There were the odd ones of actual humans, Wade counted like three of them. There were at least three dozen, drawings of dogs and cats. It made him smile.

"What else do you think that beautiful boy is hiding? Maybe he has some secret lab where he keeps the live experiments." Wade whispered. 

"I know for a fact that he has a gun rack somewhere down here. I think it's out front by his desk. He has so many hidden compartments in this place, you would think he was hiding something horrible."

Peter shut the sketch book and put it back where he found it. They left the sewing room, shutting the door behind them. Walking out to find the other thousand hidden rooms and compartments Klaus seemed to have. 

In the end, they found two gun racks, one held three sniper rifles, the other held dozens of different hand guns, all gold. Peter rolled his eyes at that, and Wade stole the glock. There was a blade rack. Each blade was unique and there had to be at least two dozen of them. Swords, katanas, daggers, switchblades, butterfly knives, regular knives, hunting knives. All gold, except one that was some kind of black metal with an emerald hilt. It was a small dagger, sharp as hell, and could probably cut you just by looking at it.

"That's Loki's. There is no doubt in my mind." Wade picked it up and looked at it, "I've been stabbed with so many of these. That god does not like me at all." 

Peter wandered off, poking at a few more things, until a drawer clicked open. He found a Starkpad in side, and it was unlocked. There wasn't a password on it, nothing. Peter found that it only had videos on it, like thirty of them, each title was in German. "Ooh, Wade I think we hit the jackpot. Videos, on a hidden tablet. It doesn't get any more sketchy than this." 

Wade put back the dagger and closed the blade rack. "Let me see."

Peter played one. Klaus sat at his desk, looking tired, blond hair flying everywhere. Neither of them could understand what he was saying as Klaus was speaking in his native language, german. But they watched anyway. They watched Klaus take a piece of a chain and turn it gold, then they watched as the chain unravelled, slowly turning into a golden sparrow. Klaus had a concentrated gaze on the golden bird, small smile on his face, almost proud. He gave a surprised laugh when the bird fly off, green eyes shining with glee. The video stopped right there.

"That's so cool, I didn't know he could do that." 

"Neither did I." Wade muttered, "Play another one." 

_____

Somehow, Wade and Peter ended up in Klaus' room and fell asleep mid snoop. Peter fell asleep on Klaus' dark blue couch, and Wade fell asleep in his bed, wrapped up in black and green bed sheets. Wade felt movement in the bed during the night but he was way too tired to see what it was. It wasn't like anyone could kill him.

Now, he wished he had opened his eyes. Wade woke up the next morning with someone on his chest. He frowned and looked down, smiling when he saw the head of messy blond hair, and those soft hands with black polish coating the nails, covering his face. If he could Wade would stare at him all day but, he really needed to pee. 

He shook the boy, and was met with a groan and a shift. Klaus moved from Wade's chest to his neck. Wade shook him again, "Baby, I need you to move, I have to pee." 

Klaus whined and buried his face deeper into Wade's neck. The Merc moved to gently push the boy off, but Klaus gripped him tighter, "Oh christ. You're like a fucking octopus. I'm gonna come back, just let me get up for a second, okay?" 

Klaus groaned and moved off of him. "Thank you." Wade looked across for Peter but he wasn't there, probably went back home. 

When Wade left the bathroom, Klaus was up out of bed, changing his shirt, and Peter had brought in a tray of breakfast for all three of them. But Wade couldn't focus on that, all he could focus on, were the two gold pieces of metal going through Klaus' nipples.

"Did you get your fucking nipples pierced?"


End file.
